Lars Alexandersson
is a bonus playable guest character in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2. Lars is part of a crossover with the Tekken franchise and was originally introduced in Tekken 6, where he received an extra costume design created by Masashi Kishimoto; this design formed the basis of his appearance in Ultimate Ninja Storm 2. Background Lars' background in the Naruto universe is never explained and left unknown. In Tekken 6, Lars is a half-Swedish, half-Japanese soldier within the Tekken Force, and is the illegitimate son of Heihachi Mishima, half-uncle of Jin Kazama, half-brother to Kazuya Mishima, and adoptive brother of Lee Chaolan. He travels the world for a time, then leads the Tekken Force in a rebellion against the Mishima Zaibatsu and the G-Corporation, military forces controlled by his half-nephew, Jin Kazama and half-brother, Kazuya Mishima. Appearance Lars is a man with green eyes and blond hair that features fringe bangs with upturned spikes in the back and a topknot in the shape of a crescent moon. He wears a patterned red kimono, decorative white obi, and golden armour adorned with a lion, spiral designs, and clawed gauntlets. His outfit includes golden accessories, including a hair pin, rings fastened to the collar of his kimono, and an accessory on the knot of his obi. The back of his kimono features a stylized "46" design as his clan symbol. Personality In Tekken 6, Lars is a warm-hearted and disciplined military man, in sharp contrast with the fierce and vengeful Mishima family members to whom he is related. He is a serious and focused fighter, but allows his emotions and sense of righteousness to determine the outcome of his battles. Abilities In Tekken 6, Lars uses the fictional Tekken Force fighting style and has many attacks named after military terminology, weapons, and technology. He can perform Dynamic Entry (a stance where Lars dashes forward, unlike Might Guy's Dynamic Entry), as well as a technique known as Silent Entry (a stance where Lars dashes forward while in a crouching position). Compared to several other Tekken characters, Lars' style involves heavier acrobatics and some various chopping attacks akin to karate. In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Lars is shown to be his exceedingly skilled in taijutsu and, as such, is his main arsenal. He mainly combined his attacks with Lightning Release, by flowing chakra through his body at the point of contact (when in reality, the lightning is mainly the qi/ki/chi that anyone of the Mishima Bloodline takes the form of as Lars himself is later revealed to be a half-Mishima). In addition, he is capable of using a minigun designed with motifs similar to his outfit; however, in keeping with the series' trend of not using any true firearms, the minigun fires kunai instead of bullets at a pretty impressive rate. Video Games Trivia * The golden lion on Lars' right shoulder is a stylised representation of Pac-Man, Namco's most famous video game character. Namco is the developer of the Tekken series and, as Namco Bandai Games, the publisher of many Naruto video games. * Lars' clan symbol is a stylised 46, Sweden's country calling code, referring to his half-Swedish nationality. * One of Lars' victory quotes from Tekken 6 are used in the game, such as him speaking on his cell phone, saying "We have injured, send the medic." (which in actuality, is a typo). * In keeping with his appearance in Tekken 6, where characters kept their respective international voices in the English versions (whilst Lars spoke Japanese), Lars does not have an English voice actor, and therefore, no English voice in his appearance in Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, instead keeping his Japanese voice, no matter what language the voices are set to. Until the release of Capcom's crossover with Namco, Street Fight X Tekken, he is given an English voice by Jack Calabrisi in the game only. * In Storm 2, Lars' lightning based qi/ki/chi shared with the Mishima Bloodline is not red like in Tekken 6 and other Tekken material, but is instead pale-purple in the style of Lightning Release. External links * Lars' page on the Tekken Wiki ru:Ларс Александерссон de:Lars Alexandersson es:Lars Alexandersson